Everything Changes
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Can Sakura talk Sasuke into coming back to the village, probably not but she's gonna try anyways.SakuSasu, HinaNaru plus: crazy Anko :D


**The latest of my randomness, maybe I should have divided it into chapters... oh well...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Everything Changes**

By Hammy Uchiha

The girl with indigo hair ran. Her head bowed low, her feet pounded the muddy streets as the rain came down. Tears, though she tried to hold them back, crept down her cheeks. She clutched a damp bag of groceries to her chest; it was late, they would be wondering what was taking her. She clutched a terrible secret to her heart, a secret she had sworn not to tell a certain someone….

Unheedingly she crashed into another pedestrian on the rainy streets of Konoha. She crashed so hard all her food items fell to the mud, along with herself. She looked up to see whom she had run into.

"N…Naruto-kun," she whispered, blushing deep red.

"What's with the rush, Hinata-chan?" he asked. She blushed deeper, and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She scrambled to pick up the food she had dropped. Naruto bent over to help her.

"Are you late to something?" he asked picking up a loaf of bread, and some cups of instant ramen.

"N…no," whispered Hinata nervously. She had to keep it in check; she couldn't tell him what Sakura had told her. Hinata put a bag of carrots back into her bag and Naruto helped by stacking in the ramen and bread.

"Uh…. T…thanks Naruto-kun," she said with a sniffle, she brought another hand up to wipe her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly seeing her tears.

"It's…it's…" Hinata stumbled she couldn't tell him, she couldn't. She had sworn she wouldn't!

"What?" asked Naruto. Hinata couldn't help it, Sakura was his teammate, and she had to tell him.

"Sakura-chan left…." whispered Hinata. "….to stop Sasuke-kun." Naruto stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was making this up. He blinked and checked his watch. Horror ran down his spine when he saw the date. How had he forgotten?

Hinata sniffled again. When Naruto looked up with that determined look on his face, she understood why Sakura hadn't wanted him to know.

"You're not going to… are you?" she asked nervously.

"I can't believe she thought she could just ditch me!" burst out Naruto. "Sasuke's my teammate too!" He was about to run off.

"N….Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata. "She didn't want me to tell you, she said it was something she had to do alone." Naruto stopped, his face fell. Alone? He sighed and looked at Hinata. Her pale purple eyes were pleading with him not to go.

"I'll walk you home, Hinata-chan," he offered suddenly, smiling. "I've got an umbrella."

Hinata blushed. "Ok." Naruto opened up the umbrella with a pop and they headed for the Hyuga residence.

Neji opened the door, and Hinata came in out of the pouring rain, she was soaked.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Hinata waved back out into the rain.

"T…thank you Naruto-kun!" she called. She turned back to Neji, brushing her damp indigo hair out of her eyes. "I met up with Naruto-kun," she answered. Neji rolled his eyes and closed the door. Hinata hung up her soaked coat on a chair.

"We've been waiting for you to bring home the food, and I suppose that's all wet too?" asked Neji. Hinata blushed; he had that knack for always knowing what was going on. "Well then let's eat it quick before it gets moldy."

Hinata turned to follow him to the kitchen when she suddenly stopped. She had been relieved when Naruto had walked her home. She had thought he wouldn't go after Sakura…but now. Hinata pulled back on her coat and ran back out the door.

"Hey Hinata-sama….?" called Neji but she was already long gone.

Hinata ran down the practically empty streets of Konoha as the rain poured down and the shop owners one by one locked up their shops for the night and the street lights flickered on. Hinata tore down the streets almost slipping in the mud and pounded on Naruto's door. She pounded until her clenched fists were red.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she cried to the empty night. Panting she leaned forward onto the door sobbing. He was already gone.

Sakura moved from tree to tree in the rain, silent, stealthy as any kunoichi should be. Hinata was the wrong person to tell where she was going, Sakura knew that. She should have told Ino; at least Ino could keep a secret from Naruto. As usual however, she could barely bear being _around_ Ino none the less _talk_ to her. Even if she had told Ino, Ino would of wanted to come along, since Sasuke was involved. Sakura had to find Sasuke and soon, within hours it would be time for Orochimaru to do the body switch. She had to save him. Shivering she tugged at the sleeves of a sweater she had thought wisely to bring with her. She moved on into the forest.

Suddenly she came to a dead halt. Below her passed a tall boy, a boy who she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. Water dripped from his dark bangs as he walked head bowed. Sakura landed silently on the forest floor.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. He turned, as if he were unsure if this voice was in his head or real. When he saw Sakura he stopped. He wanted to keep walking on, but his feet were glued to the ground, he couldn't move.

"Sakura," he said. Sakura blinked back tears, now she was here she didn't know what to say to him that she already hadn't. She bit her lip; she had to do something, anything. He was staring at her. He couldn't get the first word, he couldn't, if he did she would be swayed however he wanted her to. Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I…" Sakura cut him off. She had to say something, even if it was something random. She looked to her feet. Why was this so hard?

"Well?" he asked apparently annoyed she had something to say but too gentleman like to cut her off. 'I've got to say something, anything!' thought Sakura.

"I…" this wasn't life saving, but it was the only thing stuck in her head. "I love you," she said. Sasuke looked away, she was wasting his time.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked annoyed that she was telling him the same thing she had been telling him, three years ago.

"No," spoke up Sakura having found her strength. "I came to stop you," she said. Now Sasuke rolled his eyes, she _was_ turning into Naruto. How many times had he heard that line, sheesh! Sakura walked towards him.

"I won't let you do this," she said calmly.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" he asked with equal confidence. She looked him determinedly in the eyes. Since her training with the Hokage she had healed many sick people. She recognized the look in Sasuke's eyes in an instant. She looked down to her feet again, and then looked up. Grief was a terrible thing.

"Killing Itachi won't bring back your family," she said quietly. Sasuke's face tightened.

"What is your point?" he asked, venomously.

"You know it too, somewhere inside you know its true, but have convinced the rest of yourself otherwise. You think killing him will make it all better, you're wrong Sasuke," she said firmly. His teeth were clenched now, his eyes bright and angry.

"You have no idea what I live with, how my life is!" he cried. Sakura felt deep pity for him, and a little bad for hitting him where it hurt the most.

"I may not know, but I know giving your body to Orochimaru is not the way to go," she said. "Do you actually think that once he gets your body he's actually going to be brave enough to tangle with your brother?"

"He promised!"

"Promise? Even if he did, there's nothing making him keep his promise," said Sakura surprised that someone like Sasuke could be so easily swayed by Orochimaru. Sasuke growled something at her and looked away.

"NARUTO-KUN!" called Hinata taking off into the forest after him. It was getting dark with the heavy rain clouds obscuring the sky and she could hardly see where she was running. It was a surprise though, when for the second time that night she crashed into Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked before she could even get up. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she had found him. She got up and hugged him tightly.

"Wha…?" he asked.

"You're still here," she whispered. "You didn't go after Sasuke,"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Sakura probably does have a better chance convincing him alone," said Naruto softly. Hinata hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad you're still here."

Grief always had the upper hand, a crushing force Sasuke could barely fend off on his own. Terrible nightmares reminded him of that night. That night he could never forget. Now his heart ached, as Sakura forcefully reminded him.

Sakura watched the struggle in Sasuke's face. She had never seen any emotion besides anger and briefly happiness ever cloud his face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANY THING ABOUT ME!" he yelled at her.

"Sasuke, could…"

"How would you feel if someone had killed everyone you loved or cared about?"

"Sasuke, could…"

"Could I what?"

"Could you actually kill him?" asked Sakura. Sasuke's face tightened.

"In a heartbeat," he replied with no hesitation. Where was she getting with this?

"I mean, could you kill your own brother, stoop to the level of what he did to your family? And in the process finish off his job by handing your body over to Orochimaru? You once said you wanted to restore your clan, how can you do that if you're all dead?" she said. Sasuke glared angrily at her, then deeming he had no answer to give her, turned and began to walk away.

Sakura watched after him, rain falling on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had lost him, he was just about gone, too far to reach anymore.

"You're not so utterly alone," she called after him. He stopped and turned just barely. "You don't have to be afraid to fall in love," she said to him. For an instant she thought she saw something different in Sasuke's eyes, but then Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked away to hand over his body to Orochimaru.

Kabuto leaned against a tree, the kid was late and Orochimaru was getting anxious. Kabuto rolled his eyes as Orochimaru opened his mouth; here came the complaints.

"Where is he?" hissed the Sannin, angrily.

"Beats me," replied Kabuto, now came the accuse.

"You should've gone with him," accused Orochimaru at his right hand man. Kabuto shrugged; as laid back as the right hand man of an angry Snake Master could be. Kabuto grinned; Orochimaru was so predictable.

"Well, you know, Sasuke will have his way. He'll be here, he's too power hungry to not show up," said Kabuto, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. The Snake Master hissed an angry sigh and leaned back.

"He'd better show up soon, I'm itching to try out his Sharingan," hissed Orochimaru licking his lips.

As if on cue, Sasuke stalked out of the forest and into the clearing. His anger was very evident on his face.

"Oh great, the little pet is pouting," muttered Kabuto. He did not especially enjoy Sasuke always hogging Orochimaru's attention. "Let's get this over with," he groaned.

"Any last words?" asked Orochimaru grinning evilly beginning to form the hand signs. Sasuke shuddered. Horror suddenly filled him.

'What am I doing?' he thought franticly, but it was far too late to stop Orochimaru. Sasuke backed away.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Orochimaru. Sasuke turned to run, Orochimaru's hand struck like a snake grabbing Sasuke's arm and twisting it behind his back. If Sasuke moved, his arm would break, if he didn't his body was as good as gone. He only had one choice. Sasuke pulled away.

Crack.

Sasuke's face was tight, his teeth clenched. Orochimaru let go.

"Come now you can't change your mind on me," Sasuke's eyes widened. He continued to back away. "It's too late for that you brat,"

Sasuke hit a tree, he was trapped.

"I should've….listened to Sakura," he whispered as Orochimaru reached a hand towards him.

"Halt."

All eyes turned to a shadow emerging from the depths of the forest. Terror filled Sasuke; it had to be the end of the world if all his least favorite people were here. The figure wore, as Sasuke knew it would, a rice hat and a long black coat with red clouds on it. As he reached up to remove his hat, the red ring, Shu on his ring finger confirmed Sasuke's fears. In one motion the man took his hat and threw it like a disk at Kabuto.

"Sniveling fool, your master's time is up, get lost!" yelled the cold voice of the Akatsuki member. The hat hit the tree and stuck in the wood and Kabuto made a break for it.

"Traitor, as usual," muttered Orochimaru reaching for Sasuke. Sasuke flattened himself to the tree, but as the hand neared he began to feel his strength seep from him.

"Back away from my little brother," growled Itachi stepping toward Orochimaru.

"It's too late," laughed Orochimaru his hand almost touching Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. His strength was nearly gone.

"It's never too late," said Itachi and throwing back his coat he drew his sword. Forgetting the theft of Sasuke's body for a moment Orochimaru reached over and drew Sasuke's sword. As the blades clashed Sasuke sank weakly to his knees and fell in the mud. Rain stabbed down from the sky and an occasional flash of lightning lit up the scene. Weakly Sasuke watched as Itachi and Orochimaru fought. It was incredibly obvious who was winning.

Itachi handled the sword with ease, his Sharingan reading all of Orochimaru's movements, knowing what Orochimaru was going to do almost before Orochimaru knew. They backed forward then back again, swinging with all of their strength. In the dark, the footing was treacherous, especially with the mud.

Itachi slashed at Orochimaru, almost catching him, but not quite. Orochimaru took the moment of Itachi's brief miss and charged. Itachi blocked the swing, but lost his footing. As Orochimaru swung for the final blow Itachi slipped in the mud and fell to the ground. Itachi rose up behind Orochimaru and Orochimaru turned, just as Itachi had known he would.

In a flash of bright lightning Itachi thrust the sword downward into Orochimaru. With a yell as he went down, Orochimaru thrust his sword up. Then it was dark. Sasuke blinked in the sudden darkness after such a bright flash. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he watched as Orochimaru slumped to the ground. The other figure, whose bright Sharingan eyes practically glowed in the darkness, went down to his knees. A shaking hand gripped the hilt of Sasuke's sword and pulled it out with disgust. There was a clatter as it hit the ground. Then Itachi went down, his face a little more than eight inches from Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror; now that it came to it, Sakura was right; he didn't want Itachi to die.

"Why…?" groaned Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke clutched his shoulder. 'What the heck? Why is the curse mark…?' he thought. Steam hissed from his shoulder as the curse mark hissed away. Orochimaru was dead.

Anko awoke with a cry of pain. She clutched her shoulder in pain, 'Was _he_ near?' she got out of bed she had to tell someone. But suddenly there was a hiss as the mark steamed away.

"What the…? _He_…_He's_ dead?" she let out a cry of joy; pulling on her slippers and robe she opened her door. There were black ops on her doorstep looking worried.

"Whoo hooo!" she cried leaping out her door into the night; the rain had finally stopped. "He's gone!" she squealed to the night air. The ANBU all looked a little nervous, or maybe it was afraid…

"Orochimaru?" asked an ANBU looking at Anko like she had lost her mind.

"YES!" she cried. "He's GOOOONE!" she was running out into the damp streets yelling her joyous cry to the night. "I'M FREEEEEE!"

Kakashi was awoken with a start to Anko's cries out in the street. He sat up with a start in his chair where he had fallen asleep. His book tumbled to the floor. He pulled up his mask and opened the window. The instant he saw Anko doing ballet spins in the street he about closed the window with an audible groan.

"Not again," he muttered grabbing the window.

"Orochimaru is dead!" she cried to the night. Kakashi stopped and blinked.

"But who…? Sasuke?" he wondered aloud. It would have to be Sasuke. He smiled and pulled the window down.

"See?" Kakashi said aloud to Obito who had to be listening somewhere up in the afterworld. "I told you he was good!"

Tsunade, as well and to her utmost displeasure, was awoken to the cries of Anko and a now gathering crowd of excited people in the street.

"Not again," muttered the fifth Hokage and tried to pull the pillow over her head.

"Tsunade-sama,"

She sat up, of course now she had to listen to the ANBU report since she was up.

"What is it?" she complained with a yawn.

"Orochimaru is dead," said the ANBU simply. Tsunade blinked; not what she'd been expecting. For an instant she felt the grief of the death of her former comrade but only for an instant.

"Well?" she asked, annoyed that there was an ANBU in her room.

"Should we go collect the remains?" asked the black op. Tsunade shuddered, she'd be lucky if she could even get back to sleep now.

"Follow procedure, whatever you normally do, and if you could, find out who killed him so that he, she, they or whatever can be honored in our village for such a deed.

"As you will it," said the ANBU agent and he was gone. Tsunade rolled over and fell asleep.

"Are you alright, ototo-san?" asked Itachi. Sasuke had to fight unconsciousness.

"Why?" he asked tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "Why did you kill them? Why did you save me?"

"We're all a little blind when we hunger power," said Itachi dimly, his voice sounded far away, Sasuke could tell he was fighting the darkness too. "You're my little brother, I had to protect you," he whispered faintly.

"You said brothers were always rivals though," said Sasuke.

"Maybe so," said Itachi. "Apparently I forgot to tell you, we've always got each other's backs though." Itachi laughed faintly. "I've been stupid, and here I am telling you that I've got your back. I can't even move, I'm almost blind and I'm dying,"

"Arigato, for what you did back there. I've been stupid too," whispered Sasuke dimly, the rain had briefly stopped but now it had begun to fall again. The two were quiet, neither could move, neither had anywhere to be. It was awhile, and then Itachi coughed. With a groan he clutched his wound.

"Don't…"he hoarsely whispered. "Don't make the same mistake I did, little brother," Sasuke opened his eyes. "Restore…our clan, undo what I did."

"No niisan…" whispered Sasuke in fear.

"I…" murmured Itachi, his Sharingan receded replaced by his dark eyes. "I…I don't think I'll see you on the other side, not where I'm going…"

"Don't say that!"

"Its too late for me…" murmured Itachi dimly, he coughed again blood trickled down his lip. "Live a good life Sasuke, forgive me…" He groaned quietly and Sasuke knew it was the end. Itachi closed his eyes. He breathed his last and all was silent, except the quiet pitter patter of rain.

Sakura was quietly walking back to Konoha. Each step took her further and further away from Sasuke. Suddenly ahead, she saw Hinata and Naruto headed the opposite direction, back into the forest. At another time she may have thought it was surprising that they were holding hands.

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto waving. Sakura winced; his voice sounded loud and harsh in her ears. She quietly raised a hand acknowledging his call. Naruto could see she was alone, no Sasuke. His face fell.

"You couldn't talk him out of it?" asked Naruto. Sakura shook her head sadly. "There's still time though," said Naruto grabbing her hand. Sakura looked into his fierce blue eyes; he had always been more confident about these things. "C'mon Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan we're going to go save Sasuke!"

When the three reached the clearing, they halted. The three figures slumped on the ground were a sobering sight. Sakura covered her mouth with a hand, biting her lip. Tears welled in her green eyes.

"Sasuke," whispered Sakura, she leapt down from the tree. "Oh Sasuke!" she cried, touching his face. Sasuke grimaced and opened his eyes. Was he still alive? He shouldn't be alive; he didn't deserve to be alive.

"Sakura?" he murmured dimly. She blinked backed tears and smiled, he was still alive. Sakura tried to help Sasuke up, but as soon as she touched his arm, he let out a cry of pain.

"Hinata, Naruto, give me a hand here!" called Sakura. Naruto and Hinata leapt down. Sakura quickly wrapped Sasuke's arm up in a sling.

"Could you two carry him?" she asked. Sasuke started to protest, but Sakura's look silenced him, she knew what she was doing. The two nodded. Hinata took his head and Naruto his feet. They were about to take off, when the ANBU showed up.

"WOO HOO!" cried one of the ANBU members high-fiving another. "Two down with one stone!"

"Hey," called the team leader stopping the former Team 7 and Hinata. "Who did this?"

"It was Sas…" Sakura began. Sasuke struggled.

"No," he managed. "Itachi-niisan killed Orochimaru,"

The ANBU blinked at him. "But who killed Itachi?"

"Orochimaru," said Sasuke quietly. "In his dying moment,"

"So Itachi was the hero, here," said the ANBU bowing his head. "I never could believe he was truly evil." Sasuke groaned softly, the darkness was starting to grow thicker. With a slight gasp he winced at the pain in his arm.

"You'd better get Sasuke back to Konoha quick," said the leader awkwardly. "He doesn't look so great,"

"Right!" said Sakura and they headed back toward Konoha.

Kakashi, as usual, made his daily visit to the Memorial Stone. It had been several days since Orochimaru's death, although nobody's death had ever stopped Kakashi from going to the Stone. It was a place he could go to remember his good friends who had gone too young. Kakashi, however, was surprised to see someone else at the Stone this morning. A tall boy, one hand in pocket, other in a sling, staring with a faint smile at the name of his brother next to those of Konoha's other heroes.

Kakashi watched from a distance as a pink haired girl ran up to the boy. She caught his good arm linking it with her own.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun!" she called running up to him. He turned to her, still faintly smiling. Finally the world felt right, and he found it was strange that he had forgotten what it was like to be truly happy.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he answered. "Where is that bonehead, Naruto?"

"He and Hinata went out to breakfast at the ramen shop," said Sakura giggling at the idea of the two of them as a couple.

"Figures," answered Sasuke, turning to walk away. The two walked away from the Memorial Stone.

"Say Sakura-chan?"

"What is it?" replied Sakura. Sasuke rarely asked her opinion on anything and she was anxious to hear what he had to say.

Sasuke looked embarrassed. "Well…you want to get some ramen? I mean…"

"…like a date?" asked Sakura. Sasuke blushed.

"I suppose."

"I'd love to," said Sakura linking elbows with Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head, it was something to see: How much Sasuke had changed from a sulky kid to a young adult. Kakashi walked to the Memorial Stone. He looked down at the list of names, his eyes instantly finding the three names most important to him. Rin, Arashi Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha.

With a sigh, his eyes trailed to where Sasuke had laid flowers for his brother. Was this what being a shinobi was all about? Sacrifice followed by grief and on and on? At that moment Kakashi's Sharingan itched badly.

"You wish, Kakashi no baka!" he could hear the voice of Obito yell at him.

"Just wondering," said Kakashi with a dim smile. He turned and headed back into Konoha. Ramen was sounding pretty good right now.

* * *

**Please review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha **

* * *


End file.
